Prince of Shadows
by ChibiGyouza
Summary: An AU Gohan has been kidnapped bya pair of royals from a different dimension and in return he gets kidnapped from them by their chancellor. Now Yuki and Yumiko formerly Gohan must find the Prince, but what happens if they end up dead. Eventually a G/V.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ and I'm pretty sure I never will. though there is always a possibility, ne? Never say never. But anyways, I do not own DBZ.  
  
Prince of Shadows  
  
Prequel  
  
I looked at him figuring in my head if he could be the one, this mere child, which I have been told to search for. Defeated I took my Revealing Glass away from my eye, as I sighed How was I supposed to find the prince, when I can't even find my own glasses?' I moaned, flinging myself onto my warm, cozy brown couch and grazed my hand through my coffee brown hair coming upon a cold, metal object, " Aha!" I exclaimed as I pulled the object away from my hair. I had found my glasses and all along, they had been on top of my head. " Now if only finding the so-called 'Prince' would be that easy to find. I wonder what he'll be like," I mused, "Oh, probably like all the other snooty, rich kids. Afraid of risk and money being a necessity. Oi! I can just imagine how he'll rule." Muttering on and on about the rule of our prince, if I ever do find him that is, I dozed off into dreamland.  
Suddenly, I became aware of a ringing noise from my kitchen, groaning about stupid noises keeping me from my rightful station on the couch. I sat up, strolling lazily into the kitchen. The noise now blaring out at me I wondered what it could be. Still wondering a voice came to life,  
" Yuki? I know you are there. Yuki!! Pick up the phone!" the voice yelled steadily becoming rather frustrated. " Oh come on. Don't tell me you're asleep. Wait, you can't because you are asleep. Well, never mind, when you get this message report down to."  
" What is it, Yumiko?" I interrupted him, now aware whom it was.  
"Oh! You're there. I thought, well, I thought you were asleep again." the voice stammered nervously.  
"Well, looks like you were wrong," I lied trying to keep my demeanor demanding and mature. " So, what were you saying before. About me, reporting downstairs? Arg, if it's another one of those measly check-ups," I warned.  
"No, don't worry," he reassured me. " My fa. the Head Chancellor wants to talk to you and me about our new case. Now, remember, it's the chancellor, so act appropriate, and dress.erm. respectfully, you know, make sure you look mature. I really don't want a repeat of last time. Dende, I wasn't able to show my face in the Lounge for over a month. So, please dress adequately and be polite," he pleaded. My face was getting redder as I clamed myself; this wasn't the time to become enraged at him. No, I'll make him suffer.  
" Mwahahahahahaha." I laughed insanely, not knowing I was doing so.  
"Umm.. Yuki. You do realize that you just."  
"I know Yumiko, now get off the phone so I can get on some more decent clothes," I screeched into the phone, slamming it down.Err. How much I despised him,' I thought as I marched into my room, still fuming.  
Later on, as I came out of my room, dressed 'appropriately' in a dark, claret turtleneck and black dress slacks I snatched my emerald green sweater from my chair and tied it around my waist.  
"Venio1" I said as my shoes flew towards me, 'Ah, the power of magic,' I thought as I rushed down stairs. Seeing that I probably wouldn't' t get any exer4cise today I decided I would run to the main hall downstairs. I was doing pretty good, until I got to the stairs, while I was running down them I failed to notice a tiny crack in the rock; thus, I tripped. I went flailing all the way down the stairs until I landed rather ungracefully on all fours.  
Suddenly, I became aware at the number of people who had just witnessed my little performance and I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks, 'Darn, I just had to blush.' I started to slowly walk away with my hand s behind my=y back as I began to run.  
That's when I noticed Yumiko looking at me, no, glaring at me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was wearing . blood red pants and a black dress shirt that matched his obsidian eyes and black hair. Jeez, I thought my outfit was nice enough, but of course no one. Can measure up to Yumiko's standards.' Then, I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but looking behind me. Therefore, I followed his gaze to the top of the same stairs I had just fallen from, my face once again getting red at the memory. Then I noticed exactly who he was glaring at: the Head Chancellor.  
The chancellor strode down the stairs and passed me with an air of royalty, his eyes on Yumiko. 'And all along I thought I was the director of this case.'  
" Yumiko. m'boy, how is that case coming along, eh? Retrieving the Prince, now that's a big case, only for the best, eh?" the Chancellor said placing a bulky hand on Yumiko's shoulder. " But, you being who you are, won't have much of a problem with it, will you m'boy?' he smirked, waiting for a reply, as one didn't come his eyes became hard and cold, boring into his soul. Then, the Chancellor bent forward, whispering something into his ear. Then, I heard a low growl as the Chancellor bowed before Yumiko. At that same moment, the Chancellor signaled to someone with his hand, making sure that Yumiko couldn't see what he was doing.  
I saw three guards sneak out of the corner, one of them with a weapon, and then it clicked, the Chancellor was setting Yumiko up, but what for. As the guards advanced, I knew I didn't have time to wonder,  
"Yumiko!" I exclaimed, " Run!" While I leaped towards the guards, ready to fight. I growled, showing them, that I meant business.  
"Miss, please remove yourself from the location in front of us," the smaller and perhaps braver guard announced as he started to take out his weapon, while the tallest one readied a spell, the last guard who was between the two in height already had a staff out ready to strike. I stood my ground, daring them to come. And I smirked.  
The guard who had started a spell recited the incantation, he was fighting first. I readied myself, whispering my powerful incantation as he flung his towards me. then, out of nowhere Yumiko jumped next to me and grinned,  
" I thought you might need some help"  
"Thanks," I replied weakly as I shot my incantation towards the guard. It blasted through his spell diminishing it as it still flew towards the guard, the guards face became paler as it pushed him back towards the wall, knocking him out immediately.  
Yumiko glanced at me and smiled as the smallest guard took a blade out, this was his specialty as he too pulled a sword out and leered. he ran towards the guard as the guard swung, he ducked. It went on, accelerating with energy spewing out of their very souls. Then as Yumiko was about to finish him off, the last gaur smirked since Yumiko was only paying attention towards his attacker. He took his staff and flew towards him.  
"Rapio!" I screamed, launching a defense attack that snatched his staff away flying towards my outstretched hand. he gasped, and became enraged running towards me, thinking he could hurt me only by fighting. I sneered at him when Yumiko jumped in front of me and swiftly punched the guard immediately knocking him out. I growled, I could have done that,  
" Hey Yuki, just thought I'd stop by," he smiled as I growled again, " Jeesh, didn't think you'd be that mad. Well, it looks like we're done." I looked around noticing that he was right, all of the guards were knocked unconscious, but I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, why was I so nervous, the guards weren't here anymore and why were they after Yumiko anyway,  
"Oh, Yumiko, by the way, why were those guards after you? I mean I know the Chancellor signaled them, but why?" I questioned as his face became ashen he looked down at his feet, kicking the ground softly with his shoe and muttered something.  
"What?" I asked. Again, he became pale.  
"I just said that the High Chancellor, or my so-called father, told me what I was to do, don't worry, it was something to do with the government that just irritated me," He explained. I nodded my head,  
"But, Wait! What do you mean by 'so-called father'?" I asked.  
"Oh that, well ya see, he's actually me father. Did I forget to tell you?" he asked turning his head to the side to ponder on this. As I sighed, I swear, sometimes I didn't think that anyone could be so stupid, and then Yumiko comes along and totally blows off that little theory.  
"Okay, okay. well, you did forget that 'little' detail, but why 'so- called'?" I asked trying to get an answer from that incredibly thick head.  
" Oh that, well he was just explaining to me how important his position was, or in his words, ' Now listen boy, you know I hold my position in office very close to my heart. In addition, if anyone found out that you were disobeying me, in any aspect, the higher Powers would think very little of me. And that wouldn't be very becoming, would it? Especially, if I wanted to keep my rank in office. So, boy, you listen good, and I mean good. I expect to keep this title for a very long time. I have worked far too hard for this. So, shut up about your little inquiries, especially about your heritage. Now, do you understand me?'" Yumiko said, and mimicked the Chancellor's voice with ease.  
" Wait, what I don't get is why he sent a bunch of guards after you?" I interrogated. Oi! Yumiko was just too confusing.  
" don't worry, I'm getting to that. Well, on with the story, like I said, he told me not to question my heritage so I didn't, 'Ok, fine,' I said, ' I won't ask about my heritage, but, I only have one question left, why did you kidnap me?' the chancellor stood speechless and then said, ' Why, m'boy, would you ever think that.' 'Maybe because I know , I know that I am the rightful heir to the throne,' I said, as the chancellor gasped, ' how did you find out?' 'Easily,' I said, ' You didn't cover your tracks very well because with everything you have taught me about finding clues, and so forth, I just put two and two together. So, am I the Prince or not?' I inquired. ' You are the Prince. but not for long,' he smirked and bowed, ' Your majesty.' So that's what happened" he finished like it was a fairy tale, 'The End', and now we go on with our lives happily and peacefully.  
"But, wait. I don't understand. Are you telling me that the prince, who we have been sent to find and retrieve,' I said calmly, " WAS YOU ALL ALONG?" I shrieked. Oi! like I said , he's crazy, nuts, wacko. I have been sitting at home flipping through file after file, for TWO months and suddenly he tells me that he is the Prince.  
"Hehe, Yep. You're not mad. Are you?" he asked.  
"Not mad, oh, not mad," I started, and then stopped. Ranting wouldn't get me anywhere. "No, I'm not mad. We've found the Prince. Well, you have, and now you can meet your real mother and father. And live, sadly top say, happily ever after," I stated.  
" Yeah, I guess so," he said, looking almost sad. And just as we thought everything was over, we heard laughter.  
" Good job, m'boy, but now I must finish," a voice blasted from behind me as an arm slithered around my neck, "But, now, since you have told this girl," he sneered as I tried to growl, but his grip tightened around my neck, " looks like I must finish her off!!" he laughed insanely. His grip tightened around my throat, cutting any possible way of breathing away from me. Yumiko snarled, stepping forward,  
"No,no,no," the chancellor smiled. " one more step, and she'll be gone, sadly in Hell," as he smirked, "But, then, either way she dies." As he squeezed my neck. Now, I knew my eyes were bugging out of my head. I gasped for air, clawing his arm, all while he laughed. I tried to gulp once more, as everything went black.  
"Hello, Ma'm. And how are you?" a cheerful voice asked me, " Oh, I'm sorry, you can't be feeling well. Now, let me direct you to these stairs. Please, head up these stairs, and then turn towards your right. You should see a gate and a huge man sitting at a desk next to the gate," she continued as I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. Hmm. it sure was pretty. Gold and white clouds swirled under my feet.  
"Excuse me, Miss/ please listen carefully. Now, as I was saying. Please state your name and the last time you had been alive," she cheerfully stated turning towards the stairs, as I looked at her back. Wow, she had pretty wings.  
" Whoa, wings. wait, but. the last time I was alive???" A/N: Well, right about now, all of you are probably wondering why this story is in the DragonBallZ fanfiction section. The reason is that this is the prelude and the next couple chapters you will undertstand why it is here. If anyone can figure out where and what the magic means put that in your review and if you get it right you'll get a cookie and an update on what more chapters will be about, that is if my AOL will be nice and let me on. I love to get critized, so I can improve. So, if you have any suggestions just put that in a review. Arigatou and Ja'ne.  
  
Next Chapter: Two suprises in one day. How exciting can a story get. | | | | | | /\ 


	2. A Few Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ  
  
Prince of Shadows:  
Chapter One: A few Revelations  
  
"Yes, miss. I am sorry you must still be faint. Gosh, I mean dying can be a tiring experience. Good thing it can only happen once," the blonde laughed at her own joke, "Wow, I kill myself. kill myself.." the blonde stopped to catch a breath as the laughter continued. I shook my head as I continued to hear her laughter from down the hall. As I began to walk up the stairs, I wondered where she had told me to turn.  
" Yuki! Hey Yuki! Long time no see, ne?" a voice asked from behind her.  
"Ack! Yumiko, you scared me. Yumiko??? What are you doing here!!!!?" I shrieked, " You're supposed to be alive and the Chancellor is supposed to be dead. How could you do that? Just let him get away." I ranted starting to become hysterical.  
" But. but Yuki, I didn't let him get away. Ya see when I was fighting him I realized he knew me. The chancellor, he helped train me. He knew all of my moves and the only way to take him out would be to surprise him. That is where your. spirit came into play. Remember when you taught me a few spells and one of them being 'Rapio'. Well, I used that spell to grab a sword from his hand and stabbed him, though that spell really drained my energy. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem, though one of the guards had wakened up and grabbed his sword. I saw him and tried to move and the next thing I know there are clouds underneath my feet," Yumiko finished gasping for breath, " Kami, where are we?" Yumiko asked afterwards as he looked around some more, " My Kami, that lady has wings!" he yelled as he set eyes on the bubbly blonde.  
"Yes, Yumiko, she does. You wanna know why. I'll tell ya. We are in Heaven. Literally. You know what I know that this is probably a awkward time to ask but, what in God's name does Kami mean? You say it so much, but I don't think that it's a word. So, what is it?" I questioned as a puzzled look skimmed Yumiko's face as he squinted his eyes.  
"I. I don't know. I just say it. I know that it is a word though. It just seems natural to say it. Just like holding a sword and fighting does. Remember when you taught me those spells and were amazed at how fast I picked up on them, I don't know why because the Royal class isn't supposed to be good at fighting or magic. You know that. That they. we are only supposed to be good in studies and I am, but. I don't know." Yumiko pondered and I must say it was one of the most thought-provoking speeches he has ever made. And it did make me think because you can tell Royals from all the other classes because they are fair-haired with blue eyes, but Yumiko is the exact opposite.  
"God, Yumiko! You're right. You can't be a royal you don't even look like them. What if. what if you really are the Chancellor's son? I mean you do look a lot like him. I mean you are good at magic, though not as good as me, and good in sword handling and fighting. What are you, Yumiko?" I asked. Now I must confess I was getting chills. He was right he couldn't be a royal.  
"Oh, God Yumiko. I think we just stumbled onto something very big," I whispered, " Oh God, Oh God!"  
Abruptly another voice appeared behind me and as I turned around, I looked up. way up.  
" Did I just hear someone call my name? Hello? Yes, I'm here."  
"Oh, God!" I murmured.  
"Yes?!"  
"Ummm."  
"Oh, did you call me. Hmm. you haven't seemed to be checked in. Oh my! You still have your body. Both of you. You must follow me," the giant said as he loomed over both of us. All we could do was nod as we followed.  
"Hey, Yumiko? Where do you think he's leading us?" I inquired.  
" I have no clue, Yuki. No clue," he answered as he looked at me with exasperation written on his face.  
Soon, we came up to two huge looming doors and I immediately thought that there would be another Giant to greet us, but instead, when the First Giant opened the doors and we looked up there was no one there.  
"Excuse me, down here." a voice said as we started to lower our heads until they came to rest on a tiny purple man floating about half a foot above the ground, " That will be all, King Yemma. If I need anymore help I will call you back up."  
"Yes, sir." the giant responded while he walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.  
"Now, I'm sure you two must be thoroughly confused by now," the purple man sympathized, " But, soon, everything will be explained," he said as Yumiko put his hand up, " thoroughly. And all questions will be kept until after my explanation." he finished as Yumiko's hand went back down.  
"Now, as you two might already suspect. You are dead, but you have your bodies and if you had looked around, you also would have noticed that hardly anyone else does. This is because you need your bodies for extremely important reasons, but before we get to that, you must understand this. Both of you are from different dimensions, neither from the same. Moreover, both of you were kidnapped for two very different reasons. You Yuki, or should I say Shana, are from a Planet called Earth from 2007 ADE and you Yumiko, or Gohan, are from Earth also but from 761 ADE." he said as he was cut off when a sinister being crept up from behind him.  
" Oh, Shiny. I have a surprise for you," the being bellowed as he put his hands together as if he was praying as a little ball of blue energy erupted from his hands, then he put all finger down until only the index and thumb were still upright and cried, " Shi' Hanta" as blue light corrupted from his hands at Shin.  
" Quick both of you put to fingers to your forehead and hold onto each other," he said as we both did so, Yumiko putting his hand around my waist my arm around his neck as Shin chanted a few words.  
"Good luck," he said as we disappeared from the blue light that had erupted into the room. 


	3. Lord What?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ. I do own Yuki, Huushi-sie, Huushi- jin, and Yumiko at least his personality. kinda and his name. Other than that I only own the clothes on my.. wait never mind my parents bought them. Other than that, I own nothing. ^-^  
  
If you have any questions either e-mail or preferably review and ask and I'll try to get back to you.  
  
If you can name where the magic spells came from in the prequel review and name the (hint) language (hint) they came from.  
  
I forgot to say this in the other chapters, but the Buu incident never happened. The Cell one did and Gokou defeated him.  
  
Now, onto the story.. ^-^  
  
Prince of Shadows  
Chapter 2: Lord.. what?  
  
" Ahhhhh!!!!!" we both screamed as we fell from the sky. Then I suddenly realized if we're dead, it wouldn't hurt so I began to calm down a little. And as I did so purple blur rushed past me and grabbed me,  
  
" Put me down. Now! Or I'll.. Ummm.. I'll scream and you don't want that. Now, put me down," I shrieked as the blur just tightened its grip around me.  
  
" Fine." the blur muttered as he let go. that's when I realized that I was falling. yet again. I looked down and noticed how close I was to the ground, I muttered a quick plea to God, whom I had met personally, and laughed this would be the second time I died in one day. As I laughed exceptionally insanely, the purple blur once again grabbed me,  
  
" So, do you want me to let you go again?" it asked as I snarled.  
  
" Shut up you. you arrogant jerk. Just go ahead laughing. I'm not the one about to run into the mountain," I finished as the blur gasped and looked just as I began to laugh again, " Got ya!" Now I really felt childish, but at least I wasn't worried anymore.  
  
"Why, you baka. I could have dropped you!" the blur exclaimed as he started to slow down and a smirk appeared on his face as he dropped me.  
  
" Ahhhhh!!!!" I screamed once again, as I noticed that I have been screaming a lot lately when my rear end connected with something solid. Something solid and hard, "Ouch, Jeez that hurt. What the Heck do you think you were doing I could have been killed," I screeched whilst the blur rolled his eyes. That's when I noticed that he wasn't a blur but a young teen, a very muscular young teen with. purple hair. I grinned when I noticed that and wondered if he had a younger sister who needed a new life size dolly. While I laughed, I realized I hadn't seen Yumiko. What if. No, I wouldn't think like that another blur probably got him.  
  
" So, baka, I noticed you weren't scared when you were flying," a voice taunted as I whipped my head around, it was just the Blur as I called him, since I didn't know his name.  
  
" Why would I? Should I? I mean on Huushi-sie ( A/N: that's the name of Yuki and Yumiko's planet. Their race is the Husshijin) many people can fly," I started.  
  
" Well, if that's so, then why didn't you fly?" the blur asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
" If you would have let me finished, then I would have explained that my Social level couldn't we can only perform magic, though, I wish I had learned. then, I wouldn't have ended up in this mess. Now, I'm done." I said frustrated with the blur.  
  
" Yeah, ok. But, Lady, we're on Earth. And there's no such thing as a  
Huui-si-shie-ea, or whatever you said. And how did you end up falling from the sky?" the Blur asked as my face lit up with the name of the planet that Shin had said I was kidnapped from and as I started to answer I stopped and flinged my hand over my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. I mean, if they don't know about Huushi-sie then why should I say anything. Anyways, they might be amid the group that kidnapped Yumiko and me.  
  
" Nothing. I'm not sure. I." I murmured as I feigned to faint and held my breath so meet face would look pale, " Oh, I don't feel that great now. My head it hurts." As I did this, I saw the Blur's demeanor soften.  
  
" Hey, it's alright. Anyways, my name is Trunks," the Blur or Trunks said as I quickly put my hand over my mouth and grabbed my stomach to keep from laughing , "Agh! Are you feeling alright," Trunks asked when I realized that instead of trying to keep from laughing he thought that I was getting sick.  
  
" Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I answered , " Oh, and my name is Y. it's Shana."  
  
That's when I noticed another blur coming from the sky. Maybe it's Yumiko I thought as I ran towards the blur and as I suspected another Blur and drained Yumiko landed and the look on Yumiko's face was priceless. I just wished I had a camera. Though, I grabbed Yumiko' s arm as he faltered,  
  
" Ugh. Yuki," he wearily asked as his face started to gain more color back. I swiftly placed a hand over his mouth,  
  
" Shhh." I whispered, " How are ya Yumiko? You've seemed to have had fun."  
  
" Yuki, where are we?" he asked his eyes finally focusing.  
  
" We're on Earth Yumiko," I answered as his face lit up to the sound of that name, " But, we must be on our guard at all times. For now on, my name is Shana and yours is Gohan, ok? I know it seems flipped, but I think that the people whop kidnapped us would know the names we go by now, more than the names we went by. So, to keep from harm that'll be our names for now own. Ok?" I finished as Yumiko. err. Gohan looked confused, but nodded his head anyway. After that, I brought us back to where the Blur and Trunks were. While we were walking towards them, I heard some of their conversation.  
  
" Hey, Trunks. What do you think those people were doing?" the Blur asked.  
  
" I have no clue Goten," Trunks answered as he faced Goten , " But, like I said. Don't you think it's weird about what that girl, Shana did when I told her we were on Earth. her face just lit up. We just have to be on our guard they could be enemies.'  
  
"Do you think they know anything about my brother? That guy sure looks like my dad, don't you think?" the Blur named Goten questioned again as he looked to Trunks for an answer.  
  
" No, I don't think so. But, maybe they took Gohan's body or something. his appearance so we wouldn't think that they were enemies," Trunks replied.  
  
As he did so, I looked at Yumiko and thought that maybe he shouldn't go by the name Gohan. They might be in on the kidnapping and the incident with Shin and as I told Yumiko, we had to stay low. " Hey Yumiko, I think ya should just go by Yumiko. They might be in on the Shin incident," I suggested to Yumiko as he nodded.  
  
" That's what I was about to say. But, what if they aren't and the little guy with black hair. Goten I think, is just looking for his big brother. I mean we do look a lot a like. Though, did you notice they could fly. I wonder if they come from Huushi-sie." Yumiko asked as I pondered it. that was just what I was thinking. They could be, at least the black-haired one, but I don't think the purple-haired one could, the main colors in the Huushijin race was black, brown, and red.  
  
" I don't know, but let's just head back," I answered as we continued to journey back as we got back we saw something moving in the sky coming close to us. It was another blur and it landed right in front of Trunks. This blur had wild black hair that stood on end as if challenging gravity to push it down and the Blur's eyes were the same color as his hair, yet they seemed hostile and demanding. The blur was short in stature wearing blue spandex that revealed quite a few muscles.  
  
" Brat, I just felt two new ki's fall from the sky and they're near you." the Blur snarled as he glanced behind Trunks at Yumiko and I. While he did, I squinted my eyes at him while Yumiko tilted his head to the side. We both knew that we knew him, but just couldn't place from where. And that was when it clicked, I knew where I had seen him,  
  
" Lord Vegeta, " I bowed, " Ruler and Prince of the mighty saiyajin race."  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Did you hate it, love it, maybe you are confused by it. Please respond with a review and I will answer any questions you might have.  
  
Advertising:  
  
Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power by Lady Foeseeker reviews  
When the eleven year old who really beat Cell turns out to be a wizard,  
trouble starts brewing. Can Harry Potter, Gohan and their friends beat  
Voldemort once and for all or will they fail in the attempt?  
  
Trunks And Goten: The Teenage Years by Nik Nak reviews  
As requested, the sequel to School Dayz. Trunks and Goten have both  
entered those awkward teen years. How are they gonna deal with life  
outside school, even more girls and other unmentionables. Oh, this should  
be interesting ^_~ UPDATE!! 


End file.
